Kiss Me Slowly
by Miko Potter
Summary: The war is imminent, Gaara finally found love, but is prone to lose it. What can he do? Related to Glass Rose, can be read as a one shot.


This is the sequel-ish thing I promised for Glass Rose. I know it´s been almost four months since then, but every time I started it it didn´t feel right. Well, it was inspired by the song Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute, I was going to make a third part, but I´m going to stop writing because I´m a lousy writer, but I promised to post this and I always keep my promises. Well I hope you enjoy this! And here we go...seriously...when have I ever claimed I own Naruto? I do own a plush gorila larger and heavier than my sister, but no Naruto.

* * *

Ok after many bitch slapings from my friends and a convoy against my cousin who said I had no talent as a writer I decided to come back, first improving my stories and after writing again. :) So I did this over and if anyone would like to help out, please point out any and every mistakes you see! Enjoy and thanks for giving this a chance.

* * *

His eyes searched for her figure in the room, hoping to find it soon, seeing as it was slightly crowded, fortunately for him, she appeared almost immediately, she smiled as she spotted him and walked over.

As soon as she reached him he asked "Will you be staying tonight?".

She smiled at the small plea in his voice and aswered "I don´t know, I should head back to Konoha as soon as possible" she glanced sideways at him, noticing the slight disappointment in his eyes, she added "but maybe I will, just for a bit" He smiled. She did as well

"So, tonight around 9, near the training grounds?". He nodded, and then sighed, it would be a long afternoon.

He was leaning against one of the training posts, waiting for her to show up. She wasn't late, it was him who got there early. He didn't want to miss time with her, what with the war on their doorstep, he didn't know wether he would ever see her again, wether either of them would make it...he was distracted from his dark musings by the voice he yearned to hear, wether talking or singing or even laughing, it was a lovely sound, he was truly beggining to apreciate things so small, knowing it could be the last chance to find that happiness, sort of like the one he'd been feeling, but stronger.

He looked up to see the girl in front of him, stoping midsentence. Her gentle smile threw him off slightly "And I suppose you haven't heard a sigle word I've said" she said and laughed.

"Why don't we walk?" she suggested, and he took the offer with a nod of his head. He knew a walk would end up in a roof top, sitting together, talking and watching the moon, just like the day, or rather night they met.

They began walking, not talking about anything, simply feeling each other´s pressence, finding comfort in it. It was after going through half of Suna and two hours that they finally reached the destination nobody had mentioned, but they both knew they had been heading for. They jumped onto the rooftop and sat beside each other. He looked sideways at her and found himself staring, it was after all a very beautiful sight, the moon behind her, its rays iluminating her pale skin, giving those enchanting green eyes an unreal glow, making her dark hair look darker and more beautiful.

The lights from the many windows in the buildings behind her looked almost like stars, making the earth and the heavens meet at a lower point than usual, everything was just breathtaking. A sudden draft of wind ruffled her hair and sent her sweet smell toward him. It was addictive, as he had found to his own stake. He had once told her he was figuring things out, but now he knew it was alright if he didn't do it on his own, he didn't have to because she was always there to help him do so.

A small frown formed in his face when he noticed her sad expression.

"What troubles you?" he asked softly.

She smiled sadly and sighed. She turned toward him and proceeded to explain "It´s just all this" she made a gesture with her hand, shrugging slightly "the war being so close, the tension, it just..." she didn´t finish, but he knew what she meant.

She was afraid of going through the loss again, when she finally became attached to people again, when she began to trust. He couldn't think of anything comforting to say, because he was just as lost as she was, just as afraid of losing everything he'd been working so hard for, so he merely reached his hand out to her and she took it, she scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Neither of them knew what the war would bring, or how it would end, they only knew to enjoy the time they had for sure. Both of them would join anyway, there was no point in trying to persuade her from doing otherwise, he knew her hot headed teper, her stubborness and her pride, but he also knew her strenght. He just hoped she could turn her sad past into something possitive in the war.

The loss of her families, both blood and foster, her also dead friends and team mates, her lost past, a life full of loss and despair that she had somehow managed to turn into strenght. No one could explain how she turned out so sweet, she had always been seen as an intruder, not being born in Konoha, she was also alone, since her family died, turned down by everyone at first, but soon proving herself a kind hearted and strong girl. The one and only Emily, he smiled remebering the counted number of people that called her that. Not many had bothered to ask her name, so many named her by her character, having settled, majorly, for Michiko, many turning the foreign Emily into the more familiar Emi, completely disregarding her last name, very stange, funny even. Potter. Really, no one used it to adress her. And she never asked for anyone to do so. It had been months since he learned it himself.

He remembered those talks, long and calm, where she told him her past, her present, her hopes, they talked about everything and nothing, anything really.

"Talk to me" he requested.

She stared but then smiled and asked "What do you want to hear?".

It had turned into a normal question for them. He thought of something he wanted to remember, and finally decided on a very melancholic subject,

"Tell me about you mother´s letters again".

She smiled and sighed before speaking up "Apparently my mother was a very wise woman. War, or rather terror was peaking at the time, she knew our family to be a target, so as soon as she learned she was pregnant she started making plans. She seemed to think, or rather know that we would be separated, wether because of what she planned, or her death, but she wanted me to be safe, so she sent me away to distant relatives on distant lands, somewhere enemies wouldn´t be able to track me easily. But she had so much to tell me...so she began writing letters, for a boy and a girl, not knowing what I'd be, one letter per year of my life, and a few others; one to explain everything to me and a few for special ocassions. They were put in a small box, and ever since I could read I'd open one each year on my brithday, every year she teaches me something new, she gives away a part of her wisdom to me, always I find it's just what I needed, she was a really smart woman, this way she´s always with me...I opened a new one..." she said whispering the last few words.

He stared at her. Her birthday wasn't for another four months.

"It was a black envelope, it said ? "In case war reaches you", I had only looked at it, never dared to open it" she fell silent. He didn't ask, he knew if she wanted to tell him she would, she only needed to be ready. Instead he pressed his lips softly to her forehead. He had found himself doing things like this lately, things he wouldn't usually do, but he found he liked to do.

"Stay with me" he said.

"As long as I can" she replied quietly, he looked at her

"Don´t leave me alone tonight" she smiled that smile, the one he knew said "I won´t".

Soon they were talking again, or rather she was as he listened. Listening to her realxed him, she would often tell him stories about foreign lands that she had traveled to, beautiful places and unbelieveable adventures with her teammates, he knew she liked to talk about the happier times, but he knew the dark side of them, how her world had broken. Many times, how she herself had been broken, and still was.

He had decided he wouldn't let her go, because they both deserved the oportunity to find love once again. She turned to him, their eyes meeting, pulled in by the moment they leaned in to each other and their lips met. They didn´t kiss often, every kiss seemed to be sacred to say the least, and he savored each one. In their kiss he felt everything she seemed to be holding back.

He felt alienated with his emotions and thoughts. They were unfamiliar, strange, it had been hard, for both of them, to learn to love, in her case, again. She was scared, he knew, but she was tough, she'd make it through. He remembered finding her crying so long ago...the sight surprised him, he'd always seen her as stong and cheery, why would she be crying? And why in the middle of a clearing at night, for that matter? The memories flooded over him, everything she said that night.

_He had been walking around the forest, deeper and deeper. He liked to walk around the forest of Konoha whenever he got the oportunity, in other words, not very often. Tonight just so happened to be one of those times. He could pass by Emily´s house later, maybe. He stoped walking suddenly. He heard sobs...right in front of him. He looked around and saw her, strands of black hair falling in her face, she was on her knees, bent over, sobbing. Suddenly his sand shield went up, he looked at the floor and saw a kuani there. He looked up and saw Emily relaxing her pose, tense a second before. She looked shocked, and sudden realization of what she had just done hit her, making her face flush. She almost laughed _

_"Gaara! I´m so sorry...I just acted on instinct...I didn´t mean..."_

_"Why were you crying?" he interrupted her. She looked at him and her expression darkened slightly. It almost made him flinch. Almost. He repeated his question and she looked away. _

_"It´s not something I like to talk about really..."._

_He frowned "I see, it's fine" She smiled _

_"I know, you're surprised to see me crying...but shinobi aren't supposed to cry remember? It´s just today...it´s been 5 years since my team mates and my sensei died...protecting me...they thought I was so frail...we never even recovered his body, I've always thought...if I'd been stronger...we never even managed to recover her body" she was barely making any sense now. __He arched a non-existent eyebrow. _

_"Whose body?" new tears formed in her eyes, but this time, she didn´t let them fall. _

_"Kouta...the first person I loved..."_

He snapped back to the present. Kouta had been her first love, and she had lost him during a mission. She had been scarred, so she didn't attach herself to people, believing if she did, they would only walk away, she had even refused to work in teams for a year or so.

He found it hard to believe he had caused her to change her mind again, and he knew she was very surprised to have gotten through to him. They didn't have to hide away, or walk away from each other, their feelings were stronger. They made her more determined, stronger, and he found they caused the same effect on him.

The future was uncertain, in fact, he didn´t know if he would live to see the future, but he knew one thing. Both of them would fight their hardest, bring down as many enemies as they could, and try to protect those precious to them. But that would be when the war came. For now he would simply enjoy the feel of her lips on his, and enjoy each sweet slow kiss.

* * *

I know the end was rushed, but I finished it after deciding I´ll quit writing, so I hope you liked this! :) please be kind and leave a review! Good bye!

* * *

So? Better? I hope so, and like I said ANY mistakes you see let me know and I'll get on that!


End file.
